


You've Got To Walk Before...

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Along comes a baby in a baby carriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got To Walk Before...

"She's totally going to fly first." Gabriel is sucking on a lollipop, Mary in his lap. She reaches up with grabby hands, and he conjures another one for her.

"Not right before bedtime," Sam objects, intercepting the treat. Mary puts on her puppy dog eyes -- Sam swears she learned that from Castiel -- and quivers her lower lip. Sam digs in the cupboard and comes up with a banana. "Yum!" he says enthusiastically. "'Nana!"

Gabriel scoffs, but he takes the banana and offers a piece to Mary, who swallows it happily. "I'm just saying, she's part angel. Part _arch_ angel. She's going to fly before she walks."

"Put her down," Sam orders. "We've been practicing walking. Just watch." He stretches out his hands and Mary grabs his forefingers. "Walk for Daddy," Sam croons, and Mary reaches up as if she's going to stand...

and disappears.

"Shit!" Sam exclaims as Gabriel vanishes immediately. He returns within seconds, Mary hanging onto his hip.

"Or," Gabriel says sheepishly, "she might do _that_."

"What the hell?" Sam refrains from yelling, but just barely. His hands are shaking a little. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Relax," Gabriel says, kissing him. "It's just a phase. I'll be watching out for the munchkin."

Sam counts to ten. "And how long will this phase last?"

Gabriel lets Mary crawl into Sam's arms. "Sixteen, seventeen years at most."

Sam counts to ten in Latin, for good measure.


End file.
